Kingdom of Loss
by Lady Rittaker
Summary: In another reality, Sora and Riku are very different people who have both suffered a great emotional blow, and been seperated for 7 years. What happens when they find each other again? SoraxRiku, bit o' AxelRoxas, yaoi, TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Oct.06
1. Therapy

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 1, Therapy

A/N

Lady Rittaker: Wow…Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, so don't attack me without mercy, but I'd like reviews if you have any for me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I did

As you can guess, I'm slightly sadistic when I write so don't forget that this is rated M for a reason! I love anyone who reads this, so I hope you enjoy. BTW! This takes place in an alternate universe…and I'm mad at myself for it, since I don't usually like ones that take place in a different setting, but for some reason I've always liked ones from kingdom hearts that do. So I did this…because I can.

Sora sat in Aeris Gainsborough's office, watching the floor. He hadn't been in that office for six years, though he had often seen the other boys who lived at Aeris' home come in and out.

Aeris owned a private foster care home for boys. More or less, boys who had lived with traumatic foster care families before came to her. She was a psychologist who took care of them and helped cure them. She still helped the boys, even when they moved out. She was one of the good foster care workers, which was rare…and Sora knew that for a fact.

Sora didn't know who his parents were. They had asked to remain anonymous. He had been exchanged at birth to a good family, who he lived with until he was five. They were good people who couldn't have children, unfortunately for him; they had died in a car crash when he was five. Eleven years before…how the time flew. Then he had gone to live with his adopted uncle. Ansem.

Ansem was part of the reason he was now sitting there in Aeris' office, again. But Ansem wasn't the real reason. The reason was Riku. The son Ansem had adopted a year before Sora arrived at his doorstep.

Riku was the one Sora had suffered with. For when the two boys arrived on Ansem's doorstep, they had learned what hell truly was supposed to be like. The child molester Ansem. The man who raped them…and the man who was missing to that day.

Riku had been Sora's only friend, and was his only friend for all the years he lived with Ansem, and the two boys were abused by their stepfather. What else did they have except each other? He was good at hiding them from the world, so they spent all the time they had with each other. They would comfort each other when the other had been used by Ansem, and they were left naked in the dark. Sora didn't know how he would have kept his sanity without Riku. The older boy had been all he cared about.

"Sora, it's been a while since you came into this room. Why the sudden need to talk to me again?" Aeris asked the boy sitting in the chair across from her.

"…You remember back then? When I first got here…seven years ago?" Sora asked her, looking up at his stepmother. "When every night I would have that dream?"

"Yes Sora, I remember. They went away after about a year if I am correct." Aeris mentioned. "And you've adjusted nicely with the other boys since then, and pulled your life together well enough."

Sora knew Aeris was right. Since he had finished his therapy, he had improved dramatically at school, and was looking at a good future with Aeris help. But to that day, there was always one thing that tugged at the back of his mind. Something that always bothered him to that day, and now had surfaced itself once again.

"I know that things have been good for me…but I have to talk to you again…because I've had the dream again. It's been so long I'd nearly forgotten it.

It's more of a memory of a dream really. I'm nine years old. And I'm listening at the wall into the room next to me, and I can hear Riku inside it with Ansem. He's ten years old. And he's crying…he usually doesn't…I mean, he usually didn't cry when Ansem took him into the room. That's just the way Riku was. But tonight he was crying…I think it was because Ansem was in a bad mood that night…and I could hear it when Ansem would hit Riku…he would never hit the face, because that made us 'less pretty' as he said. I was just waiting for it to be over so Riku could come back inside, and I could comfort him, and then we would sleep and the next day we would sleep. But it seemed to be taking so much longer than it usually did…and Riku was crying. I was worried about him.

Eventually it did end though, and Ansem walked into the room and tossed Riku on the floor and kissed my forehead and his goodnight. Riku was stripped from the waist down…and he wore this old blue t-shirt that probably hadn't been changed in months. I didn't keep a whole lot of track of our clothing. His legs were really bruised up…I felt bad. I wished it had been me Ansem had hurt instead of Riku. It scared me when Riku cried…because I felt like I couldn't protect myself if Riku couldn't protect himself…and Riku always protected himself." Sora paused for a moment, feeling unable to continue talking. Somehow, talking about it always made it feel worse at the time.

"Keep going Sora." Aeris said sweetly, trying to comfort him by taking his hand, but Sora drew away.

"…That was when Riku told me he had a plan. He looked at our door, which was always locked from the outside, Riku had stolen a paperclip from Ansem's desk when he wasn't looking, and put it under his tongue.

When Ansem went out for his nightly drink, which he always did after he was finished with one of us. Riku picked the lock, and then we were out into the house, which we only had ever seen before when Ansem was there with us and he let us out. The door was locked, and the latch was too high for us to reach. He had bulletproof glass…but Riku and I didn't give up when he found the window with the fire escape. We threw the chairs at it, and eventually we moved the sofa together so that we could smash it out. It must have taken us hours, but I remember every second of it.

We broke the window, and Ansem came to the door. He heard the window fall out, and Riku forced me out the window first, insisting that I keep running. Then he ran after me. Ansem was so close behind it I could hear him. We ran for as long as we could, but Ansem was faster, I fell behind Riku and he grabbed me, but Riku attacked him with a bottle that lay in the street…and then he kissed me. Riku that is. And he told me to run as fast as I could. And I did. And Ansem reached out and grabbed him, and Riku kept clubbing him with that bottle but he wasn't strong enough…and I just kept running like he kept telling me to do.

I found a police officer and begged him for help…and that's when I wake up. And all I remember is that they never found Riku or Ansem…and it's been seven years and there hasn't been one word about him." Sora felt a tear slide down his face. "Riku is seventeen now…and I don't know where he is. He was all I had and now I can't find him. I can't even thank him for saving my life…and getting me out of that place. He was the only person I cared about and I can't find him." Sora curled up and placed his head in his hands.

"…Sora, it's been seven years, why did you suddenly think about Riku again?" Aeris asked

"Because…well…you know Tidus and I have been dating for about a month now. And I was kissing him the other day, and we nearly well…did it…and I closed my eyes, totally ready for it…and when I opened them, all I saw was Riku where Tidus should have been. I had a panic attack and totally freaked him out. Then we broke up." Sora closed his eyes. "I know there's almost no chance its true…but I can't stop believing that Riku is still alive somewhere. And all I want is to know if he loved me when he kissed me then. If he still loves me. I want him to be safe."

Aeris sighed and knelt down next to Sora and put her hand on his head and softly spoke to him. "Sora…I don't know about you, but I'm positive that when Riku freed you from Ansem, he loved you, and I'm sure that wherever he is now, he still loves you." She looked at her clock.

1:00am. There was no way she would be able to help Sora any more that night. It was best to get him to sleep and let him stay home from school the next day.

"I feel like drinking gasoline." Sora muttered, clutching his stomach.

Aeris couldn't help but smile a little. Sora had a way with words no one could argue against.

"Come on Sora, let's get you to bed." Aeris said quietly. "You can stay home tomorrow and we can talk some more if you want."

"No Aeris…" Sora said with a small sigh. "I think I'll go in tomorrow…seeing everyone will help me feel better I think." He stood up and went to the door. "Night I guess…"

He walked out quietly. Aeris sighed. "Goodnight Sora. I hope that you sleep well."

FIN

A/N

Lady Rittaker: Well, that's how this starts…if I get some reviews, maybe I'll post the next one, so please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Home

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 2, Home

A/N

Lady Rittaker: Well, if this is up then it means I got some review, so I'd like to take the time to thank them, CoffeeWithRiku, Bara, the-freak-on-your-block and Katt

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts, even though, as always, I wish I did.

Hope you enjoy this part of Kingdom of Loss

Sora hated routines. For whatever reason, they made him feel uncomfortable. Almost…like he was living with Ansem again. There had always been a routine when Ansem had been in charge.

Sora didn't know why, but he always fell into the routine of Aeris' house. You get up at 7:30, 6:30 if you wanted to be up before the four other boys that lived there. There were also two girls, Aeris' niece Kairi and her friend Namine, who had moved in two years before. The other boys were Wakka, Tidus, Cloud and Leon, all of whom were nice enough.

Sora had dated Kairi for about a year, until she admitted that she was undyingly in love with Namine. So Sora, who had felt nothing but friendship for Kairi anyway, but was always to guilty to tell her he didn't want to date her, had told her that he liked guys for the most part. They had made an agreement that Sora would help Kairi win over Namine, if Kairi would help Sora come out of the closet.

They both fulfilled their end of the bargain. Kairi had won over Namine, and the two of them were happy…but Sora still couldn't get over Riku.

So Sora woke up at 6:30 so that he could get to the food before the other boys, especially Tidus, who Sora had just broken up with. He already felt bad about that. But Kairi and Aeris were awake already and making lunches.

"Good morning Sora!" Kairi said cheerfully, tossing a lunch bag onto the table and laughing giddily. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes." Sora lied blatantly.

Aeris looked at him over her shoulder and sighed sadly. Kairi didn't seem to notice as she made more sandwiches and tossed them into their lunch bags, and then she tossed them onto the table.

"You want to help or what?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Sora said, faking his own and coming forward to help the two girls.

Faking smiles, and laughs, and good moods was something Sora had become accustomed to, even though he was rarely sad…with Kairi you had to always be happy or else she would freak out. Kind of surprising since Kairi was dating the monotone Namine.

Since Sora had been feeling depressed, and now even more since he was thinking about Riku, he had to turn on his old tune. That was Kairi and the other boys wouldn't worry. Except Tidus knew that there was something wrong with his ex, and Aeris knew because Sora told her.

Sora trusted Aeris more than anyone else in the foster home. Cloud and Squall were like his older brothers, but Sora wouldn't talk to them about Ansem and Riku if it killed him. Though, Squall didn't live with them anymore every now and then he would stay over just to visit Aeris, who had taken care of him. Plus, Sora had this weird feeling that there was something going on between Leon and Cloud in the attic…

Wakka was alright as a friend, but Sora wouldn't tell him either. Namine was a little to…monotone for Sora to trust her with his feelings. He didn't know her well enough. To trust her with such…secret information would be almost a breach of his personal rights. Namine could be a little freaky if she wanted to be.

No, Aeries was the only one except the police who Sora had ever told about Riku and Ansem. It was better that way.

"The boys should be up soon." Kairi said, looking at the clock.

"What about Namine?" Sora asked.

"She left already." Kairi said with a dramatic sigh. "She's the only one in this house who wakes up earlier than I do! It's so unfair! Now I have to meet her at school! It's so unfair."

Aeris smiled and patted Kairi's head. "Don't worry about Namine. She needs her own alone time, just like everyone here."

Sora often found himself forgetting that Aeris only took in the worst cases of child abuse for her children. Kairi was only there because her parents had died in an accident, so her aunt had taken her in. Everyone else who lived there had suffered something traumatic. Sora never asked about anyone else's ordeals. His was bad enough, and so far as he knew he wasn't the worst case. Though, his case was one of the worst. Namine's was apparently the worst. Sora had ready about some of it in the paper when her case was big. They never called her by name, but he knew it was her.

Namine had come from Russia, her parents sending her to find a new and better life. But it turned out that the people they sent her to were sex-slave traders. Namine was forced to work for them, even though she was so young. A year younger than Kairi and Sora.

Namine didn't like most men, especially when she had come to live with them. But, after living with her new family, Namine got a little better and eventually warmed up to them…at least a little anyway.

"Aeris, Kairi…I'm going to head out early today." Sora said suddenly.

"Sora…it's not even 7:15 yet…are you sure?" Aeris asked cautiously.

"Yeah. It's no big deal." Sora said with a smile, grabbing an apple for himself and shoving his lunch in his backpack. "I just want to go for a walk. This early in the day, no one should be up yet. I'll get a nice quiet moment to myself."

"Oh, you just want to avoid Tidus don't you?" Kairi said with a sly grin.

"Huh?" Sora felt his jaw drop. He didn't recall telling Kairi that.

"Sora, remember this…" Kairi winked at him and laughed. "I have a way of knowing everything, so don't you dare pretend that you can hide it from me!"

Sora left the house, feeling slightly creeped out, but he wasn't all that surprised. Kairi could often tell things just by looking at people. That was one of the reasons she made a better friend than girlfriend. Though, that could explain her dating Namine. Namine would be a challenge, even for Kairi, to discover her true feelings.

He took a bite of his apple and wandered into the city. The truth was, Sora hated the city and almost everything about. He just wanted to move away from it and disappear somewhere where no one would ever find him. He hated being around all of the homeless people, and the homeless children ever more. He felt sorry for them, and it made him miserable to see them that way. It just made him want to disappear into the sunset, and never come back. There was nothing good about the city that he could think about. Not one damn thing.

Except on that particular day in the middle of winter, the night after Sora had dreamed about his old friend Riku, who had disappeared into the arms of a child molester, Sora saw something that he had always hoped for, but never expected.

On his way to school the way, Sora saw a boy dressed in rags sleeping on the steps of the library, covered in a light blanket of snow. A boy with silver hair, and the face of an angel…an angel who had saved Sora's life all those years ago.

For there, lying on the steps of the library in the cold was Riku.

There was the sound of clatter as Sora dropped his bag, and his apple fell out of his hand and onto the street. The boy on the steps opened his eyes and looked up, finding himself staring face-to-face with Sora.

"Riku…is that you?"

FIN

A/N

Lady Rittaker: I swear I didn't mean for it to end that way…wait, yes I did. Never mind. Pardon my evil smile.

Sora: You're a horrible person. My sanity is on the line here.

Riku: Isn't there supposed to be a lemon in here somewhere?

Lady Rittaker: Maybe next time boys. It's funny, I usually love oneshots, but I can't force myself to write one about you two

Them: WHY NOT!

Lady Rittaker: I dunno. It's just the way I am I guess. Don't worry, you two will get your crazy sex moment sooner or later.


	3. Street

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 3, Streets

A/N

Lady Rittaker: Wow, I can't believe I got such positive feedback from all of this! I'm ecstatically happy at the moment, so I'm going to write more for all of you, which has gotten to the point where I don't want to bore you by writing all the names! You know who you are loyal fans! And I'm sorry if I don't write you guys back. There's just not enough time in the day…seriously.

And I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating sooner. Christmas break got the better of me, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm about to go see dead bodies in a museum. And no, none of that was a joke. I really am about to go look at dead bodies in a museum. Weird no?

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts, even though, as always, I wish I did.

Hope you enjoy this part of Kingdom of Loss

Sora couldn't help but stare at Riku, and Riku stared back at him. It looked like Riku hadn't eaten in weeks, since he looked so skinny…but his face and his eyes were just as Sora remembered them. His hero.

"Riku? It's me, Sora…" Sora said, taking a step forward, but Riku ignored him and made a dive for the apple he had dropped, devouring it. Sora dropped to his knees next to Riku. "Riku? Is that you?"

Riku looked up at him, holding what was left of his apple in his hands. He took that movement to look at Sora. "…Sora?" He said, dropping the apple…but that wasn't all he dropped. Riku fell over, bouncing slightly off the pavement.

"Riku!" Sora cried, shaking the other boy and trying to wake him up. Riku was thinner than Sora had first assumed. If Sora hadn't woken him up, Riku probably would have died on those steps.

Sora reached into his pocket as fast as he could, dialing 911 on the cell phone he had bought only the week before. He was now almost ecstatic that he had.

"Hello? I need an ambulance and the police! I've found a rape victim!" Sora cried into the phone. He then told them his exact location and hung up. He then took the opportunity to softly lift the other boy's head and put it in his lap. He wasn't sure if Riku could hear him, but he talked anyway. "Riku…it's been a while…and I've thought all this time about what I would say if they ever found you…and now I'm the one to find you…and I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you. I really don't." He ran his finger down the side of Riku's face. "Just please wake up. I don't want anything to happen to you now that I've found you again…"

"Sora…" The other boy murmured in his sleep. "I knew…that somewhere out there you were okay…you're safe Sora…always safe…"

"Riku? Are you awake?" Sora pressed, but the other boy didn't say anything else. He just lay quiet. Sora sighed and took off his coat, it was freezing, but Riku needed it more than he did. So he wrapped it around his old room-mate. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you seven years ago. I'm so sorry…"

But the fact that Sora was holding his unconscious friend was not all that caught Sora's attention. Riku was…well…beautiful. Silvery hair, a beautifully shaped face. It was just like Sora remembered him. Only older, better looking…and quite a bit thinner. Ansem had never starved him, or Riku. Not that Sora could remember.

That brought up a fairly good question when Sora thought about it. How had Riku gotten away? Or had Ansem let him go? He had heard that pedophiles only liked children up to a certain age…maybe Ansem had gotten bored with Riku and kicked him out onto the street with nothing.

The bastard.

"I'm sorry Riku…I'm so…" As he heard the ambulance sirens in the background, or maybe it was the police, Sora couldn't really tell, but he was crying. He didn't quite know why, but he was.

A single tear fell on Riku's face. Sora found it safe to assume that it was a tear of happiness. He couldn't help it. He was just happy. "…I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you my love."

"Excuse me son?" Sora looked up, seeing a female paramedic. "We're here to take him to the hospital, could you let go of his hand please?"

Sora hadn't even realized how hard he was holding onto Riku's hand. "I'm sorry…but could I come with you? I know him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? No offence kid, but we have to get him to the hospital."

"Look, I'm not kidding. I know him." Sora said honestly. "I have to go with you! I just…I just have to!" He was beginning to worry that he might have to pretend to cry at this rate. "Please…I'm really worried about him."

The paramedic, Yuffie by her nametag, sighed. "Fine, get in and move out of the way! We have work to do!"

"Yes madam!" Sora said cheerfully. Then he got into the ambulance, but he never let go of Riku's hand. Not for a second. "Don't worry Riku. I won't let go."

It took what felt like ages to get to the hospital, and even then Sora was forced to wait in the…waiting room conveniently enough, while they checked Riku out and got some food into him. It looked like he had been starving for weeks, and that was about all he could get from the doctors. So he waited.

Unfortunately, he had to turn off his cell phone in the hospital, but he knew that Aeris would be calling him…and calling him, and then she would call Kairi who would start calling him. Who would call Namine, who would call Cloud, who would call Squall, and they would start to call him. At least, that was what would happen as soon as they discovered he hadn't arrived at school. Then eventually, Wakka would start to call…though Tidus might not. The other boy was probably still mad at him.

So, Sora made the polite choice to call home instead of causing a mass-panic. By the end of the day they would have flyers up if they didn't get word from him. That would have to be the one problem with living with so many people who cared about you.

"Hello?" Came Aeris' voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Aeris it's me." Sora told her. It was noon. She would know by now that he wasn't in school.

"Sora! I was so worried, where the hell are you? We thought you'd been kidnapped! Leon was about to gather up his whole squad to go out looking for you!" Aeris cried.

"Sorry Aeris, I'm at the hospital, I couldn't get any messages here." Sora apologized.

"Why are you at the hospital?" She asked, panicking. "Did something happen? Are you alright? Talk to me Sora!"

"No! I'm fine…it's just…Aeris….I found Riku." Sora said slowly into the phone.

There was dead silence for what felt like an hour.

"I'm coming over there right now. Have the police been notified?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah. They'll be here in about ten minutes I think." Sora said, feeling a little relieved that Aeris was coming there.

"Alright. I'll be there first. It is the nearest one to us right?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the waiting room. I shouldn't be too hard to find I think." Sora replied. "Aeris…hurry up okay? It's…it's kind of lonely, and I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry Sora, I'll be there soon. I promise that I will." Then Aeris hung up.

The doctor arrived about a moment later. "You came in with Riku?"

Sora nodded.

"He should be awake soon. You can go and wait with him until the police get here." She told him.

"A woman with long brown hair will be here soon asking for me. Can you tell her where I am?" Sora asked the doctor.

"Yeah. No problem."

FIN

A/N

YAY! It's finally done! I'll do the next update as soon as possible! Love you all! BYE!

Riku:…she's doing this on purpose isn't she?

Sora: I'm convinced she's going to torture us to death.

Riku: Damn authors…


	4. Hospital

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 4, Hospital

A/N

Lady Rittaker: Okay, first and foremost I would like to apologize to EVERYONE for having such a crappy and useless chapter last time. I am REALLY REALLY sorry about that! I've been super-uber busy lately and I'm really mad at myself for not getting around to this earlier! I meant to update at Christmas when I started writing this! I'm sorry! Thanks you all reviewers, I will attempt to make this chapter less of a 'nothing's happening' and more of a 'Yay!' thing. Whatever.

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts, even though, as always, I wish I did.

Hope you enjoy this part of Kingdom of Loss

* * *

Sora sat in silence, watching Riku as he slept silently. The doctor said he would be waking up any minute. They had to practically pump food into him so that he wouldn't die. His friend had been starving for weeks before they found him. Practically frozen to death on top of everything else.

"Come on Riku…wake up." He murmured. He wondered when Aeris would get there, it had been a little while since he had called.

Leon, or Squall, Sora could never keep track of what he liked to be called, would be there soon as well. He was young for a detective, but he was one of the best on the squad for the Special Victims Unit. He had agreed to take the case as a personal favor to Sora. Sora just hoped that Riku would talk to him when he woke up. It had been seven years…a long time.

Then Riku started to move.

"Riku!" Sora cried as his old friend opened his eyes. "Riku it's me! It's Sora! I thought you were dead! Are you alright?"

Riku stared for a moment as though he didn't know where he was. Then he said, "Where am I? What's going on?" And Sora was sure Riku had no idea where he was.

"You're at the hospital. Do you remember? You were on the street, and I found you…Riku I thought you were dead." Sora told him, taking his old friend's hand. "I recognize you even now!"

Riku winced slightly when Sora took his hand. "Let go of me…" he whispered.

Sora was so surprised that he almost did. "What…? But Riku, it's me-"

"I said let me go!" Riku screamed, yanking his hand away from Sora. "Don't touch me! No one touch me! No one touch me!"

"Riku! Riku stop it!" Sora quickly jabbed the nurse's button, then he tried to make Riku stop flailing his arms around. "Riku, its Sora! It's me! Stop this now!"

Then Riku reached up and grabbed Sora's arms, yanking him down on the bed, his eyes wild and confused. "Is this what you want? This is all anyone ever wants from me! Don't be like him! Don't be Ansem! Don't let him touch me!"

"Riku I don't want anything! Let me go! Please! You're scaring me!" Sora cried as several nurses ran in and tried to make Riku let go of Sora, but he had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who had been almost to the point of death only a few hours before.

"Is this what you want?" Riku suddenly thrust his hips forward, nearly knocking Sora off the bed. "Is it? It's all he ever wanted! It's all they ever wanted from me! You to? You too Sora?"

The nurses finally had to sedate Riku, which finally made him let go. Sora pulled back and fell against the wall breathing hard and trying not to panic. Was this what Ansem had driven Riku to be like? Was this what would have happened to him if he had not escaped? The fate that Sora had left Riku to…by not going back for him?

"Sora!" Aeris cried as she ran into the room, and the scene which had just occurred. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? My God Sora! I thought he was going to kill you!"

"No, I'm fine Aeris…just a little shaken up I guess. I didn't think he would freak out like that…" Sora said, staying seated which made Aeris kneel down next to him. "Aeris…I didn't think it would be like this. I thought that if I found Riku…everything would be alright. Nothing is though…"

"Sora…you have to understand that you have been in therapy for a long time now, but Riku was in the same position you were all those years ago. He hasn't had any therapy, and he's not used to having people who care about him. It must all be very strange for him." Aeris counseled the young boy.

"They had to sedate him Aeris…and that frightened me." Sora whispered. "I've…I've never been so scared in my life, and I was afraid of Riku. Not Ansem…Riku."

Aeris' eyes softened and she hugged Sora, and then helped him up. "Come on, let's go and sit down. Leon will be here soon with his partner; they'll probably be the ones working this case. They might want to ask you some questions about Riku."

"…I'll just talk with Squall." Sora told her. "I trust him…and I guess…If he's going to help me, I should tell him what happened."

"You've never told anyone except me and the original detectives have you?" Aeris asked kindly.

"No. No one…but I suppose Squall has always been there as a friend…or big brother or something like that. If he needs my help, then I'll help him. For Riku's sake…and for everyone who's ever been one of Ansem's victims. I don't want anyone else to end up like Riku." Sora sighed, sitting in the waiting room. "He'll be here soon right?"

"Yeah." Aeris nodded.

"Aeris…when he comes…can you…can you offer to take Riku with us? Back home? I don't want him to go somewhere that's not safe. People might think that's he's crazy and I don't want that. You can help him…you helped me." Sora nodded to himself. "Please…convince them that you should take him."

Aeris nodded. "Alright. I'll talk with Leon, but I'm not promising anything. The courts might not agree with you…but after that display, I think that they're more likely to. They know my success rate, and I think that I can help Riku. He's not much worse than Namine was when she came to us. I think he'll be alright."

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God…I don't know what I would do without you Aeris. You've helped me so much."

Aeris smiled at him. "Hey, I do what I can for you guys. You're my family. I suppose you've been a big help for me to. Without you, I would just be a lonely therapist."

Sora smiled. "So we're even then."

"You could say that. But for Riku…I will help him. I don't see any other way of doing this…it's not that I don't think he'll be safe anywhere else, but he does need help." Aeris sighed. "I wish that he wasn't in such bad shape. Don't mention the Ansem word anywhere around him. I think that might set off his anxiety attacks."

"But I didn't even say Ansem!" Sora cried. "I just held his hand and he went nuts!"

"Hum…I don't think Riku is the touchy-feely type just yet. It would be better if you didn't use any signs of affection like that. I think he might take them as signs that you are coming onto him sexually, which could also explain him losing it like that." Aeris told him thoughtfully. "Just back off for now…I don't think Riku is ready for a new relationship with you just yet."

"Aeris." Sora and Aeris turned to see the tall brown-haired Squall enter the room with his partner Auron, a stern old guy who always wore sunglasses and had a large scar over one eye. "Hey Sora."

Sora nodded to Squall, smiling, though it was forced. "Hey Squall. How are you?" He asked.

"I'll be better when I know what's going on. What has you two in this mood?" Leon asked them, his voice lightly irritated, as always.

"…Leon, Auron, can we talk?" Aeris asked, pulling the two detectives aside.

Sora sighed and looked in Riku's window at his sleeping friend. This would be a lot harder than he thought it would be.

* * *

FIN

A/N

Rittaker: AGAIN I'M SO SORRY! I'll go cry in a corner now and hope you guys like this chapter. Feedback is really, really important!

Riku: Yeah, maybe I'll be less of a whiney bitch if people keep sending us fan letters.

Sora: Hey! You are not a whiney bitch!

Rittaker: Well…yeah, he kinda is right now Sora.

Riku&Sora: …shut up Rittaker.

Rittaker: …fine, just kill me now.


	5. Police Station

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 5, Police Station

A/N

Lady Rittaker:

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts, even though, as always, I wish I did.

Hope you enjoy this part of Kingdom of Loss

The talking went on and on and on until Sora felt his head spinning. It had been a long time since he had to remember and explain all of his childhood. Leon had looked it all up of course, he and Auron were good cops. They did their jobs, and they knew the story now. They knew it from him, and soon they would hear it from the emotionally unstable Riku.

Riku. Sora hadn't seen Riku since he went ballistic in the hospital, but Auron told him, in his Auron way, that Riku was fine and resting more peacefully now. Aeris had found him a psychologist, but Sora still just wanted to see him. He didn't want to tell the story about Ansem anymore. Despite everything, he still felt like somehow or other part of it was his fault.

He wanted to take a shower. Or two. Or three. Or…twelve maybe, but he knew that wasn't even remotely healthy, and Kairi or Namine were bound to get on his case if he took to long in the shower. Even Cloud was bound to get pissed about it after a while, and Aeris would notice that there was something bothering him right away. He didn't have a problem telling her, but the thought that soon Riku would be talking to her as well…there was something frightening about that.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Leon asked him, and Sora realized that he had probably been sitting there blankly for about ten minutes.

"Right, sorry, what were we talking about?" He asked, and Auron sighed, clearly slightly annoyed. Another Auron thing. He was annoyed sometimes, a little faster than he should have been, but he never lost his temper. He would just give the infamous 'Auron Sigh Technique' but Sora didn't mind. Auron had been on his case long before Leon even joined up with the police, and Riku was his first lead since Sora had escaped.

"Your story hasn't changed Sora, we're got enough for now." The older cop said, looking at his partner. "We have to deal with Marluxia, his trial starts in two hours, and you're on the stand Leon. I'll handle Riku when he comes in, you need to go though."

Leon sighed and nodded. "Right, I had almost forgotten about him…" Marluxiawas a child pornographer that Leon and Auron had been tracking for almost two years, since Leon had joined the force, and they finally had enough evidence to take him down. He had been the guy abusing Namine from what Sora had gathered, but he never heard much more than that since Namine almost never talked to him. She was a lot more interested in Kairi, and Kairi was protective of her girlfriend.

…as in wild crazed bear with rabies protecting a piece of meat when it came out of hibernation protective. Sora liked to stay away from Namine for that specific reason. Still, he had heard them talking about one cop who had helped get Namine and a bunch of the other kids out, Detective Axel, but Sora had never seen him. Apparently, he was deep undercover in some sort of 'child lover' ring which involved the biggest, and worst of all the child sex trade workers. Marluxia was going to be the first one they brought down, so no one knew what Detective Axel looked like. Not even Auron and Leon, from what Sora had heard.

"I guess I'll head out then." Leon nodded, then he looked at Sora. "Oh, will you give this letter to Cloud? I had planned on doing it, but this could take a while and the sooner he knows, the better." Leon handed Sora a letter.

"This is…" Sora blinked in shock. "Cloud's police application! Did he get in Leon?" he asked, so excited that he almost forgot completely why he was even there.

Leon smiled a little bit, though not enough to reveal everything he was thinking. "Well, you'll just have to find out when he opens it." He looked as he usually did, but Leon got a different sort of look in his eyes when he talked about Cloud. A look that made him seem friendlier, and Sora was happy for that.

"Okay." Sora nodded, putting the letter in his pocket, and smiling at them. "Hey, don't look depressed on me, okay? We've found Riku, which means that we're one step closer to finding Ansem, and saving other kids like us! I just wanted to say thanks for always keeping me updated, it means a lot to me."

"You'll be fine Sora. I'm not worried about you…it's Riku I'm worried about, after his little outburst." Auron said, and Sora was on the defensive, feeling a little like Kairi and how she felt about Namine, right away.

"Riku has been through a lot! I know it isn't his fault, and I'm sure that Aeris can help him! I know everything is going to be alright now, I just know it is!" Sora declared, meaning every word he said. "Good luck with this Marluxia guy Leon, I hope you nab him! Namine is counting on you!" Then he ran out.

"…Cute kid." Auron said, not moving from his seat.

"Yeah. With Sora being there for Riku…somehow, I'm not so worried. Aeris will take good care of them, just like she did for Cloud and I…and Namine, and Tidus, and all the other kids who go to her. She just has…" Leon stopped himself. "Whatever. I have to go deal with scum. Good luck with Riku, Auron. I hope he opens up to you…if not, just give him some time with Aeris."

"That was what you needed, wasn't it? When I first caught your case, eh Leon?" Auron asked, flipping through his files for some new paper.

"Yeah, just like me." Leon nodded, heading out after Sora.

Sora stopped in the hallway to meet Aeris, who sat on a bench with her head in her hands. She looked up the second that Sora walked over to her, looking relieved. "Sora…are you alright?"

"Yeah, how is Riku?" Sora asked, sitting down next to her.

"He'll be fine, he woke up while you were in the interrogation room with Leon and Auron." Aeris told him softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "They told me that he's much calmer now that he's had time to adjust to what's happening around him. They said he's been asking if you're alright Sora. The first thing he asked when he woke up was where you were."

Sora was ecstatic. "Really! You mean that right? You aren't just messing around with me are you?" He asked, standing up and bouncing off the balls of his feet.

"No, of course not." Aeris smiled. "I would never play such a cruel joke on you, you know that right Sora?"

"Yeah, I know! I was still so worried that none of this was real though…even what Riku did, I don't blame him!" Sora insisted. "It just doesn't seem real that I would run into him, but I did and that is what's important."

Aeris nodded, smiling back at her optimistic 'son'. "I'm glad you feel that way Sora. I'm glad that this might all work out."

"Might? Don't be silly Aeris! Everything will work out! I know it will, because as long as Riku is safe, then so is everything else! We don't need to find Ansem…as good at it would be if we did, but we don't need to! I'm just glad Riku is alright, and Leon and Auron, and maybe even Cloud will be able to track down Ansem, I know it! We'll all get our happy endings, I just know it!"

"You seem to know an awful lot, don't you…Sora?" Sora flipped around when he heard a familiar voice. It was Riku, standing there in some new clothes, which Aeris had paid for, supported by detective Tifa, a friend of Leon and Aeris who had also lived in Aeris' home at one point. Tifa had taken after her adopted mother when it came to taking in strays, and she had two adopted kids of her own. She was managing just fine supporting Riku.

"Riku!" Sora cried in excitement, practically jumping on Riku, if Aeris hadn't stopped him.

"I don't think that he can support you glomping him." Aeris mentioned kindly. Sora noted sadly that it was true, Riku was barely standing.

"Right…" Sora trailed off, slowly approaching Riku, who looked away.

"Sora…" Riku trailed off, moving back slowly. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were…everything was so weird for a while there…"

Sora smiled. "Listen, Riku, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright…I was so afraid that I lost you again, I should be the one saying I'm sorry! I ran away and left you when you needed me most!"

"No, I wanted you to get away." Riku shook his head. "I wanted you safe, and at least one of us got away. Now…everything is alright. Or going to be alright I hope. I just… this is kind of weird. I kept thinking of what I would say when I saw you again and here I am making an idiot of myself."

"No!" Sora insisted, shaking his head furiously. "I kind of…um… well…I did the same thing and right now I just…I…well…um…"

The two of them trailed off for a moment, staring at each other as if trying to decide what to say next, but both boys were at a loss for words. Just what did one say to another when one had not seen the other for seven years? It was the most bizarre thing they had ever encountered in terms of having to think.

"I think Detective Auron wants to see you, Riku." Aeris said softly, making the two boys snap out of their drawn-out and silent gaze. "Don't worry, you'll be staying with me when this part is over. I'll watch over you."

"Thank you Miss Aeris." Riku bowed his head a little bit, making Aeris smile.

"Just Aeris, Riku. Detective," Aeris looked up at Tifa. "Take good care of him alright?"

Tifa smiled and slapped Aeris on the back. "Hey! Not to worry my dear, Auron and I will watch him like a hawk, and I'll take down anyone who comes near him!"

Riku looked like he didn't know whether or not to be impressed with Tifa, or terrified of her. Sora just smiled, knowing Tifa as Leon's old partner, before he swapped over to Auron. She was nice, if a little violent at times, but she had always made him laugh, and had been good friends with Leon, and always supported him and Cloud, though she had a crush on the younger blond for a while before she knew her partner was dating him.

"Good luck you guys!" Sora encouraged, taking Riku's hand in his. "We can talk when you get back, okay? And don't worry about Auron at all! He might seem a little gruff, but he's a good guy! I've always been able to count on him to help me out."

Riku looked a little unnerved, but Sora's undying optimism seemed to keep his spirits up as her reached out and ruffled up the younger boy's hair. "Hey, don't you worry about me. I've always been able to take care of myself. After all, someone has to watch over you too, and I'd better get back on that."

"You had better." Sora said playfully, wishing that Riku didn't have to go. Somehow, he felt like they were just picking up right where they left off, seven years before.

"Can you two do this later? I need to speak with Riku." Auron said, coming out of the interrogation room and crossing his arms.

"Sure. Yeah." The two boys both said at once, glancing at each other and smiling.

"Wonderful. Come on Riku, I'll help you out." Tifa offered, helping the boy into the interrogation room gently.

Sora waved goodbye, and then the door closed and he let out a small cheer, startling Aeris a little bit. "He's okay! He's so much better! I knew things would be okay! I just knew it!"

Aeris got her breath back and smiled. "I know it seems that way, Sora, but Riku was trapped in that world a lot longer than you were. He really needs you as a friend right now, but he also will need to talk to me a lot. If you can help him open up, it would probably help him through this rough transitional stage, okay?"

Sora nodded. "Right! It won't be a problem, after all, Riku and I are friends!" Only I kind of hope that if things go okay… Sora decided to silence that thought in it's tracks. Riku was just out of the hospital! How could he possibly think about that already? But Riku was just so…beautiful. It was cheesy to think of, and Sora knew that, but there was something about Riku that was just…exactly what he had always pictured the one he loved as being like.

Except less emotionally scarred.

"Ready to go home, Sora?" Aeris asked him, but she was surprised when Sora shook his head.

"No, I think I'm going to wait here for Riku." Sora decided happily, then he pushed Cloud's letter into Aeris' hands. "This is for Cloud, I think he should get it from you if not from Leon. Auron or Tifa might give us a ride home." He then bounced excitedly. "Imagine that, Aeris! Riku is going to have a home!"

Aeris smiled and hugged Sora. "Okay, good luck Sora. Come straight home when he's done, alright? I have to prepare his room, after all with Cloud moving out we do have a spare."

Sora nodded. "I'm sure he'll like Cloud's room! I'll see you when I get back Aeris!"

Aeris nodded and waved goodbye, heading out the door and smiling softly. I hope Riku knows how lucky he is…to have someone like Sora there to love him.

FIN

A/N

Rittaker: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY! I've been played KH2 and got a little carried away…and forgot about this totally, and while transferring some files yesterday, I saw this --' I'm a horrible person who deserves to be shot.

Anyway, point is, I've played KH2, beat it, and now have some cool ideas! Though I'm not promising anything, because school musical starts when I get back to that life (ew) I should be updating every month from now on. I have an idea for a project I'd like to do after Kingdom Of Loss, but I won't start it until I'm done with this fic. I'm thinking it will end up being 10 or 11 chapters…maybe shorter, maybe longer, but that's what I'm aiming for. I'll probably be adding some KH2 characters as I go, but I don't know exactly what the plan is…we'll see. Axel and Roxas will most likely be added, and our other friends at Organization XIII but we'll see…

I'm not impressed with this chapter, but I wanted to get one out for you guys who have been waiting so patiently on me…I'm an awful person who deserves to be killed. In a horrible way. Possibly by a rabid Sora or Kairi… one of the two. SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! You guys need to bug me. Or shoot me, or something like that. Something to make me write more. My ratings are going to be awful after this…I'M SO SORRY!

The next one might be about Axel's undercover work…or Cloud joining the police force or something like that…we'll see….it might just be Riku and Sora some more…I'll get around to it….maybe one of these days I'll write a lemon…because I had originally planned to do one for this…I WILL DO IT! Perhaps that shall make up for my months of disappearing! I just need people to keep bugging me about it.

To bug me about it, e-mail me at slightlysadistic666yahoo.ca and title your e-mail "Kingdom of Loss" or "I'm shooting you!" I'll probably respond personally! Because I'm trying to be less of a prick…


	6. Undercover

**Kingdom of Loss**

Chapter 5, Undercover 

A/N

Lady Rittaker:

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts, even though, as always, I wish I did.

Hope you enjoy this part of Kingdom of Loss

Detective Axel had been undercover for so long that he actually felt like a pedophile as he came to the monthly 'Organization XIII' meeting. They had felt it necessary after their old leader, Marluxia, had been taken in by the police, and no one knew how. Not only that, but Xemnas Ansem had recently lost his favorite little pet because of it. First off, Riku had become too old for his taste, and even though Axel had tried to get his hands on the boy so that he could free him, Marluxia had the 'senior member' first choice, which made Axel feel a little sick to his stomach. Even though he had freed dozens of children from this ring, and busted over fifteen other rings, this was the worst one, and Riku was one of the worst cases. Still, there was one more that he needed to get away now that Riku was gone.

Roxas. Another one of Xemnas Ansem's 'favorites' who was getting too old. At least Marluxia was gone, but Axel still had to deal with the ten members of the group who might go for Roxas. Though Saïx was the only one he was really worried about. The other members of the group had different 'tastes' though he was about to bust the only female member of the group, Larxene, and her 'husband' Vexen. Axel had more than enough evidence to put them away for life.

Axel would have liked to bust them all on the spot, for he had more than enough information to do it, but this group was smart. Each one had more than one kid with them at any one time, and they always hid them away in different places. Axel had to figure out where all of the kids were before he could arrest any of them. He didn't want these freaks to get away with making any deals by telling where they were keeping more kids. No, Axel had to find all of them.

This job is starting to get to me. He thought to himself as he listed to the other members of the group talk amongst each other in the private backroom of an expensive restaurant that Saïx owned. I've got some vacation time coming up. Maybe when I'm done this, I'll have a real break for once. But he knew it wouldn't be a long break. These freaks got off attacking kids, and Axel got off in busting their asses straight to prison. That was the only way he could bear the job, by knowing that he was doing something right.

It wasn't like Axel had been abused himself or anything, but when he heard it happened to kids, it was his dream to put a stop to the bad guys. He only wished that he could shoot them more often, and despite the fact that he knew he wasn't supposed too think of it that way, if even one of the pedophiles gave him a reason to shoot them, he did it. He had been in front of the disciplinary committee more than once because of his trigger happy way. They almost didn't let him back on the force after the last time.

'Overkill' they called it when some guy took a kid hostage, and then Axel snuck up behind the bastard and shot him eight…or maybe nine…or ten or…fifteen maybe it was? He couldn't remember. Still, he had a good lawyer, Yen Sid, who was a friend of the family, and if one had a good lawyer, then one could do anything.

Of course, that also annoyed Axel, even though it often worked to his advantage. When a pedophile like Ansem or Saïx could afford good lawyers, he needed really good evidence to tear down the bastards. However, his startlingly great charisma had always been a big hit with juries. They often loved how easy he made it to hate the pedophiles on trial. Plus, when he slept with judges he often got his way.

Sure, it was cheating, but he didn't care as long as he could get the bad guys. He loved calling them that. 'Bad Guys' it did suit them. He could hardly wait to wipe the smirks off Organization XII's faces when he took them all down. Especially Ansem. He had seen what that guy had done to the kid, Riku…Axel had done everything he could to help him, including giving Riku some pointers on what to say at trial, and how to escape from his captors.

A momentary lapse of judgment, to be sure, but Riku had gotten away, and from Axel's latest report, he had also discovered that Riku was doing just fine. They had moved him in with 'Aeris' who also had the other star player in Axel's case against Ansem. That Sora kid, who he had never actually met, but Axel had heard he was solid, which would be perfect.

"Let us discuss Roxas." Axel immediately snapped to attention, shooting a quick glare Saïx's way to show that he meant business. He had to beat him, this time he was not going to loose this teen to one of these freak's clutches. "Axel, Saïx, you are the only ones who want him, correct?"

"Come on Xemnas!" Axel spoke up, using his whiney 'it's my turn' voice. "You let Riku slip by me already, it's my turn! Saïx didn't want him, but I keep getting outvoted here. Let me have him!"

Ansem seemed to consider this before looking at Saïx. "Your rebuttal, Saïx?"

"I am still Axel's senior, whether he missed his chance with Riku or not." Saïx said stiffly, making Axel strongly desire to shoot him. "I should have rights to Roxas."

"So what? You can beat him up?" Axel demanded. "I deserve this chance! Saïx should have taken his seniority with Riku! You know I love blonds!" God, he wanted to shoot himself when he had to talk like a pedophile. It made him feel like throwing up, but he wasn't about to let Roxas slide through his fingers like Riku had!

Of course, even though Roxas looked young he was technically of consenting age, seventeen in their city. That meant that if Roxas went for Saïx, his lawyer would be able to argue that it had been consensual sex, which Axel would rather die than let happen.

Ansem looked thoughtful, and then nodded to Axel. "I will admit I am leaning towards you. After all, Roxas does seem to like you much better than he does Saïx."

Of course he does, that's because when you thought he was with me I was telling him that I was a cop who was going to get him out instead of raping him. Stupid bastards. Axel thought to himself smugly.

"That's not-!" Saïx tried to argue, but Ansem shook his head.

"No, I think I've made up my mind. Roxas is going to go with Axel; you can have the next one I lose." Ansem smirked.

A small victory… Axel thought with disappointment, but at least he had won Roxas. By the time the next member of Ansem's stolen children was old enough to be bumped off to some other pedophile, Ansem would be in prison. Axel would have happily bet money on that one.

He wasn't going to get away with what he was doing.

After the meeting, as Axel expected, before he could see Ansem about where to get Roxas, he was cornered by Saïx. "I could have made a lot of money off that kid. He's almost eighteen but he looks sixteen, you've cheated me out of something I want for the last time Axel."

"I can't help it if the kids love me more than they love you Saïx. Don't blame me just because of Ansem's choice." Axel replied with a smirk. He loved to beat down Saïx, at anything in general, not just saving kids from him.

"Don't bullshit me, Axel. You know that I could have sold him into prostitution and made a lot of money, and I have more connections than you could ever dream of. I'll give you a good price for him; you won't get any better on your own." Saïx offered bitterly.

"Hum…wait, let me think about that. Wait for it. Wait for it. No." Axel rolled his eyes. "Roxas is all mine, and don't forget to memorize that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prize to claim." And then Axel walked away, picturing Saïx's fuming face, but not looking back to see it. It was just too perfect that he didn't even have to look at the pedophile to make him look like an idiot. Oh, the things that can make my day. At least Roxas will be safe this way.

Axel went over to Ansem's car, which he leaned against casually. "Ah, there you are Axel. Was Saïx giving you any trouble?"

"None at all. I can handle him just fine thanks." Axel nodded, hating everything about Ansem as he spoke to him, but his eyes were traveling somewhere else. To Roxas, who sat sleeping in the back of the car.

Axel had only known Roxas for about a month, since he had been one of Ansem's more hidden projects, and Axel liked the young blond to say the least. The one issue he had with Roxas was that he worried about how being around pedophiles for so long might have affected him.

He's seventeen so he's legal, though just barely… come on Axel, you're twenty-two, he'll want nothing to do with you. He'll be eighteen next month though…great, yeah, and how's the department going to feel about that? They'll only think that you've lost your goddamn mind. Still… When Axel looked at Roxas sleeping in the back of that car, he couldn't help but like him, and he felt like there was nothing he could do about it…except find Roxas deadly-good-looking.

Axel was bisexual to begin with, and he had always liked them younger…but not _illegally_ younger like these freaks. Technically Roxas wasn't illegal…Axel needed a vacation. He _really_ needed a vacation.

He had dated eighteen-year-olds before, but Roxas was a _traumatized_ almost-eighteen-year old. Axel couldn't believe he was even thinking about the boy that way. His own fault he supposed, but that was hardly the point. He should know better.

"Well, here he is. Roxas, sweetie, wake up." Ansem leaned in and kissed Roxas' cheek, making Axel feel like throwing up again, but he held himself steady.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and got out of the car, looking at Axel with those perfect eyes of his. The ones that begged for his help when they had last spoken, less than a week before, and now Axel was keeping his promise.

"Roxas, you'll be staying with Axel from now on, alright?" Ansem said, kissing him again and making Roxas look a little sick himself.

Just a minute more Roxas…just hold on, just a minute more and then never again. Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, telling him it would all be alright as best he could. Roxas got the message.

(Switching to Roxas a bit here)

Roxas almost felt his heart leap from his chest when he saw who it was that Ansem was giving him to. Axel. Even if Axel really were a pedophile, which he wasn't, Roxas would have willingly gone with him.

After all, Roxas faced facts that Axel was _hot_. Nothing could be done about that much, not that Roxas ever expected Axel to want to sleep with him. Legal or no, Axel probably just saw him as someone he needed to protect.

The law saw that Roxas was old enough to make his own choices, but he had been living with pedophiles for the past four years, so no matter what it would still seem weird if he tried to date the guy who had rescued him. Really weird.

Still, the tall red-haired-green-eyed-most-gorgeous-man-candy-ever cop would not get out of Roxas's mind. He had fallen totally head-over-heels in love with Axel. He even loved the cop's name. Axel. It sounded so…cool.

When Ansem gave him the 'goodbye kiss' he wanted to die knowing that Axel was seeing it, but then Ansem let go, got in his car, and left.

"You okay kid?" Axel asked, walking up to him and putting his arm around Roxas' shoulder, steering him towards the car. Of course, Roxas knew that Axel only had his arm around him to keep the other pedophiles from realizing that he was a cop, but Roxas settled right into Axel's arm. That was right where he wanted to be.

"I'm a little sore I guess…but I'll be okay. You outbid Saïx?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel, trying to catch his eye in any way that he could.

Axel looked down and smirked. "That stupid bastard didn't even come close to getting you, and if he did then he would never walk again after what I would have done to him."

Roxas smiled back, feeling both relieved and encouraged. As long as Axel was there, everything would be alright. He was going to be safe…but where he really wanted to be was in-

He decided to stop that thought in its tracks.

"We'll have to stay at my place tonight…I don't want to risk going to the police with Saïx so close on my trail right now." Axel told him, which certainly made Roxas give an internal cheer.

Thank you God for this chance to make him love me! Roxas thought triumphantly, though at the same time his mind was suppressing that thought even more. Come on, like that's going to happen. He's just saving you, and you'll probably just make him feel like a pedophile if you try and hit on him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "That's fine, I don't mind…it kind of feels right that I get to spend my first night of freedom with you."

Roxas' parents were killed in a car accident, and while emergency tried to get there, Ansem came first, yanked Roxas out of the car and carried him off. Roxas still remembered what it was like to be free, which made him fight back, which made Ansem mad, which meant that Roxas had stayed inside for the most part, locked up and unable to see anyone at all.

"That's good to know." Axel had started driving the car the moment that they stepped into it. "I'll take the couch, you can take the bed."

"NO!" Roxas said right away, suddenly terrified, but he had scared Axel so much that the cop nearly drove into oncoming traffic.

"Jesus! Roxas are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" Axel demanded, righting himself on the road, hoping that he didn't attract attention. Especially from his fellow cops.

"I can't sleep alone!" Roxas told him, more quietly but just as desperately. "I'm terrified… what if he comes back and takes me away? How will anyone come and save me if you're in the other room!" This was true. Roxas was terrified of sleeping alone, but he was more afraid of Ansem coming back, or one of the others…like Saïx. He didn't want to think about Saïx, and what would have happened to him if that man had gotten his hands on him.

"Okay, okay, you just needed to say so." Axel told him, trying to calm down the terrified teenager. "If you really need me to stay with you, I will. Promise."

"Really?" Roxas asked, trembling slightly.

"Hey, I always keep my promises kid. No one will ever hurt you again. I'll do whatever you want, if it makes you feel safer." Axel told him, trying to cheer him up now that Roxas was out of the 'terror' stage.

Wouldn't it be nice…if that meant he would stay with me forever? Roxas thought to himself.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! IMPORTANT VOTE!

FIN

A/N

AHA! Okay…this chapter might not seem relevant, but it really is I _swear_! You'll get the plot later…I hope…if I'm not an asshole again. Guys, please review! I know a lot of you don't love me anymore but…sniff Please love me! LOVE ME! I'm trying…

Actually, I'm skipping out on doing homework. So you know, a win, win situation…even if this stuff is for university applications. Crap. I'm already having nightmares damn it!

BTW! READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! In ratings, we're going to have a little Axel-Roxas vote, because I don't want to seem like a pedophile, what do you guys think? Should they get together or no? If yes, you get a lemon in the next chapter! If no, then you don't…but I won't feel dirty lol, so your choice!

THIS IS A VOTE FROM THE FANS TO TRY AND GET PEOPLE TO COME BACK AND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Next chapter will be split between Axel/Roxas and Riku/Sora, as will probably be the rest of the chapters…just so you know. Unless the vote is against Axel-Roxas… then they shall be no more. Except a little bit, for plot necessity.

I'll let the voting go on for a week or two before I start to write the chapter…unless it seems to grossly go one way or the other, then it might come faster.

For those of you who still kind of want to shoot me, you can still do it, check out the e-mail in the last chapter if that's the case.

If you don't feel like e-mailing or reviewing me…or just don't care whether or not there's a lemon, meh, that's your fault, do what you want. I'll just go cry in my corner somewhere.


End file.
